five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Some Nights at Silva's
"The grandest and most high-quality fangame ever." Some Nights at Silva's is a Five Nights at Freddy's fangame made by FazbearFreak. It is based on the "lore" of the SiIvaGunner YouTube channel. Story Welcome to Silva's High-Quality Slushies! Here, we only serve the grandest of slushies. While you're enjoying your frozen treat, interact with our high quality animatronic characters! Security guard needed to work the night shift. Animatronics Grand Dad Grand Dad is the main antagonist of SNaS. He looks like Mario, but he has orange overalls and shoes, a blue moustache, and red teeth. He is based on the infamous "7 Grand Dad" bootleg game for the NES. He starts on CAM 01, and becomes active on Night 3. After leaving CAM 01, he will move in this order: * CAM 03 * CAM 06 * CAM 07 After leaving CAM 07, Grand Dad will appear in the vent's blindspot. The player must use the Mr. Rental Mask to ward him back to CAM 01. Otherwise, he will leap in the player's face yelling "YABBA DABBA DOO!!!" The player will then get a Game Over. Smol Nozomi Smol Nozomi is another antagonist who is from the anime "Love Life!" She is smaller and more cartoony than her anime counterpart. She starts on CAM 01, and becomes active on Night 1. After leaving CAM 01, she moves in this order: * CAM 02 * CAM 04 * CAM 05 After leaving CAM 05, she appears in the office hallway. The player must use the Mr. Rental Mask to ward her back to CAM 02. Otherwise, she will jumpscare the player, causing a Game Over. Pannenkoek2012 Pannenkoek2012 (Pan for short) is yet another antagonist. He appears as a Scuttlebug from Super Mario 64 wearing a visor. He starts on CAM 01, and becomes active on Night 1. After leaving CAM 01, he moves in this order: * CAM 02 * CAM 05 * CAM 06 * CAM 07 After leaving CAM 07, Pan will appear in the vent's blindspot. The player must use the Mr. Rental Mask to ward him back to CAM 05. Otherwise, he will leap in the player's face. The player will then get a Game Over. Knuckles Knuckles is from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He starts on CAM 03, and becomes active on Night 2. He acts similar to the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The player must wind a music box that plays "Unknown From Me" to keep Knuckles from attacking. Otherwise, Knuckles will quickly climb through the vent and punch the player in the face. This causes a Game Over. Sens Sens resembles Sans from Undertale. However, he wears the hat of Ness from Earthbound. Therefore, his name is a combination of "Sans" and "Ness." He starts on CAM 02, and becomes active on Night 3. After leaving CAM 02, he moves in this order: * CAM 05 * CAM 03 * CAM 06 * CAM 07 After leaving CAM 07, Sens will appear in the vent's blindspot. The player must use the Mr. Rental Mask to ward him back to CAM 05. Otherwise, he will act like Balloon Boy from FNaF 2, disabling the flashlight and saying "Okay!" over and over. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear appears the same as he does in Five Nights at Freddy's 1. He appears as a refence to the "Circus" rips on SiIvaGunner's channel. He starts on CAM 04, and becomes active on Night 4. After leaving CAM 04, he will vanish entirely. However, the Toreador March can be heard. The player must avoid using their flashlight until the Toreador March stops playing. Otherwise, Freddy will attack the player. Robbie Rotten Robbie Rotten appears as he does in LazyTown. He is a reference to the "We are Number One" rips on SiIvaGunner's channel. He becomes active on Night 4. However, he does not appear on any cameras. Instead, he acts like Bonnet from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He will randomly walk through the office. The player must click him before he goes off-screen. Otherwise, he will disable the cameras for a short time. Mechanics Camera System The Camera System can be seen to the right. Mr. Rental Mask The Mr. Rental Mask works very similarly to the Freddy Mask from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. However, it can only be worn for at most twenty seconds. Going over this limit will kill the player from toxic fumes. Also, the mask has no effect on Freddy Fazbear, Knuckles, or Robbie Rotten. Flashlight The Flashlight can be used to look into the vent and hallway of the Office. However, it has limited power and can be disabled by Sens. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Uh, welcome to Silva's High Quality Slushies! I'd like to say on behalf of everyone working here, you're gonna have a grand ol' time as our night watchman! Now, there's a company greeting that I'm supposed to read... ya know what? Screw it. Nobody even pays attention to those things anyway. All you need to know is that the animatronic characters here can and will kill. You know that Grand Dad animatronic on the Show Stage? Well, let's just say his teeth are red for a reason." "Luckily, I know that we used to have a Mr. Rental animatronic, and his head is still somewhere in the building. If you find it and put it on, most of the animatronics won't touch you. Then again, I don't know how old that thing is, so be careful and don't wear it for too long. Alright, I wish you the best of luck on your first night." Only Smol Nozomi and Pam are active on this night. Night 2 "Hey hey, you survived the first night! Congrats! I won't talk too long this time, since the animatronics get more active as the week goes on. Now, some things have changed since last night. Now, we have a Knuckles animatronic. He's a bit buggy, though, and is obsessed with rap songs. So you gotta go to his stage and rewind the cassette to stop him from becoming active. If he does get off your his stage, you can forget about your life. It would be over." "I also want to remind you to conserve your flashlight battery. This is for two reasons: One, batteries don't come cheap anymore, and two, we don't have spare batteries lying around the place. Well, we kinda do. But those batteries are for the animatronics, not flashlights. So, um... that's all for tonight. See ya on the flipside." Knuckles becomes active on this night. Night 3 "Wow, you made it halfway through the week! Nice one! Now, this is where things get crazy. Grand Dad's going to start coming after you tonight. By the way, did you notice that we have seven cameras in the building? That's not a reference to '7 Grand Dad', that's just a coincidence. Speaking of cameras, there's a bunch of scrapped characters in CAM 04. They won't give you any trouble, but just be aware. Alright, good night." Grand Dad and Sens become active on this night. Beating this night in the demo will show a message while a music box rendition of the Flintstones theme plays: 'Thanks for playing the demo of Some Nights at Silva's! Get the full game for all seven nights of high-quality action! Grand Dad and his friends are waiting for your return!" Night 4 "Hey, wow, day 4... I knew you could do it. Listen, this may be my last call... *banging* I've been having a rotten night. Hey, could you do me a favor and check on the suits in CAM 04... I may have to hold out for a little while... I always wondered what makes those characters tick. *Flintstones theme starts playing* Uh... what's that? *unknown voice says "HET"* Oh... oh no... *human screaming*" Robbie Rotten and Freddy become active on this night. Night 5 "Iolqwvwrqhv, phhw wkh Iolqwvwrqhv, wkhb'uh wkh prghuq vwrqh djh idplob! Iurp wkh wrzq ri Ehgurfn, wkhb'uh d sdjh uljkw rxw ri klvwrub! Ohw'v ulgh zlwk wkh idplob grzq wkh vwuhhw, wkurxjk wkh frxuwhvb ri Iuhg'v wzr ihhw. Zkhq brx'uh zlwk wkh Iolqwvwrqhv, kdyh d bdeed gdeed grr wlph. D gdeed grr wlph. Zh'oo kdyh d judqg rog wlph!" After this night is complete, a paycheck will appear: "Name: Sam Gleen" "Pay: $17.00" Night 6 "Hello, uh... is this on? Uh, well, my name's Silva... no, not THAT Silva... there's two I's in my name. Uh, I just wanted to open a slushie shack for people to come enjoy! Not this garbage that my evil twin created... Listen, Sam, I'll get ya out of there. You just have to survive two more nights. Talk to you soon..." This is the most difficult night of them all. However, strangely enough, Freddy Fazbear doesn't become active on this night. Custom Night On this night, the player can customize all the animatronic's AI. Beating 7/20 will cue a cutscene where Silva's High Quality Slushies is burning down. Easter Eggs Shadow Felix Shadow Felix will sometimes appear in the office. Staring at him for too long will crash the game. Shadow Fortan Shadow Fortan appears to be a dark version of Grand Dad. He will sometimes appear on CAM 01 after the rest of the characters have left. Staring at him for too long will crash the game. The Voice Sometimes, the player can hear a distorted voice saying something unknown. Death Minigame The player has a 7/7777 (0.009%) chance to activate a minigame after death. The player will play as Grand Dad and try to catch dinosaur eggs within 30 seconds. Catching all the eggs will result in the player being revived and all animatronics being stunned for 30 seconds. Otherwise, the player will receive a Game Over as usual. Trivia * Some of the more popular SilvaGunner characters weren't used in the game as an effort to keep the game family-friendly. * Robbie Rotten is the only non-FNaF character to appear in this game and another FazbearFreak game. In this case, he appears in both of the Weekend at Robbie's games. * Adding on to the above, Freddy Fazbear also appears in other FazbearFreak games. * Despite their similar names, Silva (as in "Silva's High Quality Slushies) and SiIlva (the Phone Guy on Night 6) are NOT the same character. The latter owned the restaurant and has two I's in his name, while the former took it over and has one I and one L in his name. * When translated, the cipher in Night 5's phone call are the lyrics to the Flintstones theme. * Pam would have originally acted like Grunkfuss from One Night at Flumpty's 1 and 2. * Seven is an arc number in this game. Category:Work in progress Category:Stories